


dont listen in secret

by roaulisa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, baby my ass, dont break up with joshua cause hes a baby, dont listen in secret, he not a baby, hong jisoo is ethereal, reader is crying owo, seventeen song series, woozi is a snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaulisa/pseuds/roaulisa
Summary: dont listen in secret ;couples who breaks up reminisce times in different scenarios (vocal team)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 2





	dont listen in secret

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dont listen in secret ♡

"dont listen in secret even if it   
becomes a song you cant listen to" 

it came two unbearable years since joshua and y/n broke up. 

it was also two in the morning when his friends repeatedly called and texted y/n if she was willing to go to joshua's surprise party, she thought about it mindly - what would it take for her to attend and see him again? 

she was there to participate as a friend now, even if they were done a long time ago. she still wants to show him that she still cares and will support him no matter what circumstances 

so there she was, standing beside mingyu outside the entertainment building. the tall handsome boy scrambled y/n the plan for about six times now, but sadly - she wasnt nowhere listening. 

her thoughts was clouded and occupied. she has a plan ready for herself; she goes on with the surprise, give him his gift and leave. thats it 

no more unwanted closure so she can go back and cry on her expensive white duvet. 

"y/n, are you listening?" y/n's attention diverted from the building to mingyu who has his head tilted, a expression on his face asking the girl if she was all in ears. she instantly nodded and gave him a reassuring smile 

"there you guys are, i've been looking everywhere for you knuckleheads" yoon jeonghan emerged from the glass doors, his hair swept back with his black front hairs dangling. 

"jeonghan!" y/n cheered and ran to his arms. he was one of her comfort boys, he was there when they broke up and until the end he was trying to make everything okay for both of them. 

"hey there" he grinned and patted her head, a sign of caring and admiration that he had kept for three years that it. "i thought you guys were already inside, everything just got set up" he hurried them off, his knuckles with his thunb pointed at the big structure behind him 

mingyu and jeonghan lead her to joshua's studio, where he would firstly and lastly go. it felt like the boys didnt remember that y/n was his ex girlfriend, she knew where everything was and even the new renovation project. joshua's studio isnt a new place for her 

she opened the door and to be greeted by violet lights and the others blowing up some balloons and checking the remaining star of the preparation. "y/n, nice to see you again" woozi greeted her, popping out the corner with a now deflated balloon on his hand 

"nice to see you again prod jihoon" she stood proudly, saluting him and calling him by the nickname y/n gave when they were still teenagers. where jihoon just had started dreaming 

"aish, dont call me that. its embarrassing now come to think of it" the flustered boy scratched his scalp and walked away. from jihoon's disappearance, y/n could now clearly take sight of the instrument that produced the best songs of the industry 

she had permission to touch and scuffle through the files, maybe exclusively hear unreleased songs and drafts that wont be released for years as far as she knows about them 

unknowingly, she managed to stumble upon a highlighted folder; "joshua's files". it was rude to intervene but curiosity took upon her, and just like that - joshua's ex girlfriend is going through his stuff and invading his personal property like she did years ago 

photos in usa.. 

photos in the studio.. 

memories with parents.. 

unreleased solo, restricted.. 

mingyu.. 

seungkwan.. 

seungcheol.. 

jeonghan.. 

seokmin.. 

studio life.. 

to y/n.. 

her hand stopped at the grip of the cursor, seeing a storage with her name dedicated to it. she thought about it, maybe it was just old photos of me - probably he would keep some because i was his girlfriend 

but like the movies, a devil ticked on her. tapping on the folder, the screen loaded for a few seconds before showing one audio file 

dont listen in secret y/n. 

a deep breathe hung on her, "oh y/n, i cant believe you saw that" woozi chuckled, going beside her and having a hand on her shoulder. "what about it" she mumbled and stared at him 

"after your break up, joshua made that for you. he said that one day you'll be able to listen to it and maybe you'll realize that you still love him like how he still loved you and waited for you" he explained, shaking his head and remembering the times where joshua was nothing but a living disaster 

breaking down after recording each line that contradicted his past relationship with y/n. 

"you should listen to it, maybe he can get it off his shoulder knowing that you noticed it" his lips turned into a straight line, giving her a pat on the shoulder before going back to help the others once again 

a ear bud was present, waiting for her to listen. the audio played, seconds of silence with soft white noise told the story of joshua's loneliness before he brought himself to continue his deed 

a sniffle left him as he got closer to the mic, his lips quievering at what he was gonna say. 

"y/n, i hope you listen to this. remember that i love you and i will always wait for you" 

the song played instantly after his confession, and like that; all the memories came back 

"were growing further apart" 

from their fight that broke off their strong relationship. the day where joshua and y/n separated officially, abandoning their lovely shared home until y/n's mom decided to sell the house and give joshua his rightful shares 

"then, we just need to hold onto each other" 

to the first time they had seen each other again was at woozi's party for winning a prize, where they shortly talked drunkly about their thoughts but ended up in a big mess afterwards when y/n dashed out of the party to god knows where 

"for us to not grow apart" 

and the day joshua pleaded in front of y/n's mother to not sell the house, tears streaming his face as he caused a big scene she could not deny to. 

"all i needed to do , was hold onto you" 

he spent days in bed, sending messages and leaving voicemails in hopes of getting her attention. two broken hearts layed in the same position, but in different beds. conjoined in a cold day without each others love and embrace 

"dont listen in secret" 

thats all it took, one simple word that came with his voice to make her cry her emotions out again. the boys leaving her alone as they understood she needed time to relocate her thoughts and feelings towards their great brother 

"even if it becomes a song you cant listen to" 

the front door opened slowly, a pleasant perfume they all recognized filles in the room. like a slow motion pace, everyone was startstrucked all of a sudden. joshua had a big smile on his face, with seokmin accompanying him 

for where he saw the big surprise with confettis and streamers, cakes and a feast all for him. but to his revelation, he recognized y/n, staring at the computer screen - sobbing effectively while taking off the earbuds. 

he smiled warmly, "well, too late?" he spoke gently, catching her attention as she turned around completely messed up. tears flowing on her face as her expression broke joshua inside 

she ran to him and engulf in a hug, one that he didnt feel for years now stood in this moment. catching her small frame as he placed his large hands on her waist, feeling the warmth he lacked under sleepless nights 

"im sorry joshua" she cried on and on, joshua shushing her onto something that wasnt her fault. the hug broke, them now face to face as y/n didnt waste any time into smashing her lips into him. 

on the verge of tears and a heart warming interaction, the song he made brought them back together. the message he poured onto it that he had kept to himself was worth the wait 

with y/n, he learned to love and wait. and he'll love and wait again and again till the rest of eternity with her by his side. 

dont listen in secret.


End file.
